horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Floss In The Bank
Floss In The Bank is a song by American rapper Tyga. Lyrics Intro D.A. got that dope! D.A. got that dope! Yeah, ha 1 Floss in the bank (Ayy), still got candy on the paint (Paint) Lookin' like a safe (Safe), ten bad bitches on a date (Date) I'm the reason why them niggas hate Wanna sound like me (Me) This is how you deal with heartbreak ('break) Bugatti tags on the plate And my niggas pump bass (Bass) Wanna make 'em do the Harlem Shake And I been had, thought you niggas late (Late) Let it hydrate ('drate, drate), you thirsty? (Yeah) Tyga ain't Tony but I'm great (Great) Fuck out my face (Face), are you thirsty? (Bitch) My bitch lookin' like clickbait (Yeah) Ass like a cake (Cake), cake Make your bitch turn gay (Gay) Lesbian, I'm like okay (Okay) And I got time of day (Ha, today), better mean what you say (Yeah) Place that money in the soaker, let it spray (Let it spray, ayy, trrrah) Chorus Floss in the bank (Ayy), still got candy on the paint (Paint) Lookin' like a safe (Safe), ten bad bitches on a date (Date) I'm the reason why them niggas hate Man, them niggas gon' hate (Hate), ayy Floss in the bank (Ayy), ten bad bitches on a date (Date) Lookin' like a safe (Safe), she got ass like a cake (Cake) Walkin' in, flossin' in the bank (Ayy) Floss in the bank (Whoa), yeah, make that ass shake (Shake) Can I get fries with that shake? What's on the menu today? Okay Put it in the face (Yeah), I like them thighs with some weight (Weight, weight) 2 Who you know got so much love for the bank? (Yee) Niggas won't say it but it's already said (Ayy) These niggas sippin' on straight synthetic (Yeah) TTG and my bitch war ready Back like cooked crack, flossin' where your crib at Secret penthouse, nigga can't pin that If you bust it open, she gon' ask where the dollars at Pull up in a new Ferrari, why you tryna rent that? (Skrrt) Ayy, throwin' racks (Racks), big bags (Bags) Man, I had to reminisce when she bring it back (Back) Just met, and she fuck with me automatic (Yeah) And I like a bitch with no baggage (Ayy) Chorus Yeah, floss in the bank (Yeah), still got candy on the paint (Paint) Lookin' like a safe (Safe), ten bad bitches on a date (Date) I'm the reason why them niggas hate Man, them niggas gon' hate (Hate), ayy Floss in the bank (Ayy), ten bad bitches on a date (Date) Lookin' like a safe (Safe), she got ass like a cake (Cake) Walkin' in, flossin' in the bank (Ayy) Floss in the bank (Whoa), yeah, floss in the bank (Bank) Ten bad bitches on a date (Date) Lookin' like a safe (Safe), she got ass like a cake (Cake) Walkin' in, flossing in the bank Ayy, floss in the bank (Whoa) Outro Floss in the bank Floss in the bank, floss in the bank Walkin' in, flossing in the bank Floss in the bank, floss in the bank Ten bad bitches on a date Floss in the bank, floss in the bank Floss in the bank Why It Sucks # The lyrics are boring and repetitive and unoriginal and sound like any other Tyga song # The beat is uncreative like all of Tyga's beats # The flow is the same one that Tyga uses in every song Redeeming Qualities # The music video is at least shot well with nice special effects Music Video Tyga - Floss In The Bank (Official Video) Category:Tyga Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2019 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers